Promise
by Rolling-Chan
Summary: You know what? I'm not even good at summeries so I'm not even going to try. My first fanfic. One-shot.


Author's Note: Yay! My first fanfiction! This is something I just sat down and wrote one day so sorry if it's not that good. Actually, for some reason this, my own fanfiction, reminds me of Doki Doki Yuri Gakuen; I only heard that song once and I don't even like yuri! The only yuri pairing that I somewhat tolerate is RinXMiku but it's only because they're so cute! But I also like MikuXLen, so does that mean I pair RinXMikuXLen? Well, I guess it makes an interesting love triangle.

Please read and when you're done click that little review button and tell me what you think. Constructive criticism is welcomed but if you're just being mean then I'll send Rin-Chan after you. That girl has a road roller so be afraid. Be very afraid.

- Ray (AKA Rolling-Chan)

* * *

It was her first day of junior high and Kagamine Rin, who overslept, was running late for school. "Good move, Rin!" she thought to herself. "The very first day and you're already late!" Normally her brother would wake her up and they would go to school together, but now she's going to an all girls school so she had been left to her own responsibility. The fact actually made even her worry.

"Almost there!" she said as she ran into the building. She ran so fast that when she turned the corner she ran into somebody, causing her to fall down onto her behind. "Ow," she rubbed her head.

"Are you okay?" she was asked.

"I'm fine," Rin said. "But I should be asking if you're okay."

"Well, you're the one who fell on the floor so I thought that you might've hurt yourself."

Rin finally looked at the girl. She was still standing, not also on the floor like Rin had imagined. The girl held out her hand for Rin to take. "You bumped right into me and fell over; I didn't budge, though," she said as she helped Rin up.

Rin could see why the girl didn't fall over too. She was a more than a head taller than Rin. In fact, Rin had never felt so short. The girl had hip length blue hair that she wore in two tails and her eyes, to Rin's amazement, were the exact same color as her own. She also wore a junior high uniform: a white button-up shirt, a light blue skirt, a red bow on her collar, and black shoes with white socks. The skirt, Rin noticed, was slightly above the girl's knees, giving the appearance of long legs; unlike Rin, who's skirt was below her knees making her legs look really short.

"I'm sorry," Rin bowed. "I was just late for class and-"

"Oh no!" the girl interrupted. "I'm going to be late!" She took off before Rin even knew what happened. Rin looked in the direction she went and all she could think was, "That pretty girl sure can run fast."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

It was the first day back in school after summer break. Miku sulked a little. "Why can't summer last a little longer?" she moaned. She decided to go to the school's library to study for a test because, well, she wasn't exactly the brightest bulb in the hallway.

She sat at a desk and went over everything. "Boring..." she sighed and fell asleep, waking up later to find herself drooling all over the book. Disgusted with herself, she picked up the books to put them back on the shelf. As she was passing by when she noticed a girl trying to reach for a book on the top shelf.

"I'll get it for you," Miku chimed as she grabbed the book and handed it to the girl.

"Thank you," she said. Then the girl exclaimed, "It's you!"

"It's me?" Miku said, confused.

The girl kept pointing, "You're the girl I ran into on my first day here!"

Miku took her in. A head shorter than her, shoulder length blond hair, blue eyes, and the way her skirt made her legs look short. Miku snapped her fingers. "I remember you now! You were late on your first day!"

The girl nodded and held out her hand. "I'm Kagamine Rin!"

Miku took her hand and shook it. "I'm Hatsune Miku! Pleased to meet you!"

"Nice to meet you too, Hatsune-Senpai."

"No," Miku said, "I'm not an elder. I'm a first year junior high student."

Rin's jaw fell. "Are you serious?! I'm a first year student too! We can't be the same age, you're so tall!"

Miku shrugged. "I've always been tall for my age so most people find it hard to believe that I'm twelve."

"If we are in the same grade," Rin said as if she were trying to solve a mystery, "they why don't I see around?"

"Maybe because we are in different classes," Miku said. Rin nodded. "Well, I had better get to class."

Rin snorted. "What class? School ended half an hour ago."

The words sank in. "That means," Miku said in a daze, "I slept through three classes." Then it hit her. "I slept through three classes!" She went to grab her stuff. "I'm in so much trouble!" She ran off, unaware that she left Rin standing there, totally confused.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Miku hummed to herself as she walked home from school. It had already been a week into the new school year and things were running rather smoothly. Compared to normal, that is.

She noticed a figure standing at the crossing light. "Kagamine-San!" she cried.

The blond turned around and, after seeing who it was, smiled. "Hello, Hatsune-San!"

"I thought it was you," Miku beamed when she caught up to Rin.

"I can't believe you remembered me!"

"It's hard to forget someone who ran into you," Miku laughed. "How does it feel to be a second year student now?"

Rin shrugged. "Not bad, I guess." She began to blush. "But I was hoping to be in the same class as Hatsune-San. You're the only person I know."

Miku smiled and pat Rin's head, causing Rin's blush to deepen.

"What are you doing here anyway? I've never seen you here before."

"I'm meeting my family here so we can go visit some relatives," Rin said. "Just to say as a joke, but are you going to randomly run off like you have every time we talked?"

Miku was confused but then remembered their previous encounters. "Oh, you see: I was late on my first day too and couldn't find my classroom."

"Did you get in trouble?"

"No, I somehow managed to get there before the teacher."

Rin laughed. "Well I didn't make it but at least you got away with it."

"Sorry about that," Miku said. "And the whole thing at the library..." Miku quieted a little but then continued. "I fell asleep studying for a test and slept through three classes." Miku put a hand behind her head and weakly laughed.

Rin also laughed. "I did the same thing," she said, "twice! How's that for a model student?" Both girls began laughing together.

"Rin! Time to go!" a voice shouted.

Rin sighed. "That's my brother, I guess I have to go."

"Well I'm going this way," Miku said, pointing in the opposite direction. "Guess I'll see you again sometime."

"Looking forward to it," Rin sang.

The two girls then went their separate ways.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx 

Rin was sitting outside in the shade enjoying her lunch. It had been months since she last talked to Miku but she still saw her around sometimes. Rarely they would make eye contact and smile at each other but they never had another chance to talk. Rin shrugged, perhaps she would get lucky and have class with her next year; Miku was the closest thing she had to a friend in this whole darn school.

"Yo! Kagamine!" Rin shuddered. That voice never meant anything good.

"Hello, Akita," she said with a bored tone.

"What are you doing here all by yourself?" Akita Neru snobbidly asked.

Rin knew this was a rhetorical question but answered anyway. "Because of that rumor you spread about me being a lesbian, none of the girls want to be near me; except for those weirdos, of course." She made eye contact. "With your attitude I'm amazed you even have friends."

Neru smacked Rin's food out of her hand. "Don't talk to me with that tone! I'll teach you some respect!" She then picked Rin up and threw her across the lawn.

She didn't know why, but Neru picked on Rin whenever she could. Normally it would be just name calling and spreading of false rumors, but sometimes, like now, she could be pretty brutal.

Neru ran over to her, picked her up by the collar, and pulled her fist back for a punch. Rin squeezed her eyes tight.

But the punch didn't come.

Rin opened her eyes to see that Neru's fist was being held back...by Hatsune Miku.

"What the hell, Hatsune!" Neru exclaimed. She dropped Rin to punch Miku with her other hand, but Miku caught it as well.

Miku then dropped both her hands and grabbed Neru by the collar and pushed her against the tree. Rin was surprised, the sweet looking girl with the friendly voice and warm eyes was now like a monster. The only thing that could be seen in her eyes was hatred, and when she spoke her voice was cold like ice. "You had better leave her alone if you know what's go for you! There's so much I can tolerate but I will not stand for you harassing this girl." Miku then shifted Neru and pushed her away. Pushed her so hard, in fact, that she stumbled backwards and landed on her back.

Miku then approached Rin. All of that hatred had somehow vanished and she was back to being the sweet girl Rin had thought her to be. It was almost as if she were a different person.

Crouching down next to her, Miku held out her hand and asked, "Are you okay?"

Rin hesitated but grabbed her hand anyway. "I'm okay, thanks to you." After Miku helped Rin on her feet she dusted the back of her skirt and then bowed and said, "Thank you very much, Hatsune-San."

Miku put a hand on Rin's shoulder and said, "No need to be formal, we're friends. So please, call me Miku."

Rin smiled. "Okay, Miku-San. Then you can call me Rin."

"Okay, Rin-Chan," Miku said, surprising Rin somewhat. Miku barely knew Rin and she's already calling her by that honorific that shows familiarity and affection. Guess it would be appropriate since, as Miku stated, they're friends.

"Don't you worry about Akita Neru anymore," Miku continued. "I'll protect you."

"That's very nice of you," Rin said, "but-"

Miku put a finger up to Rin's face, stopping Rin in her tracks. "No 'but's. I'm not going to let any friend of mine get pushed around," Miku smiled. "I'll protect you, Rin-Chan. I promise!"


End file.
